


Ještě není všemu konec

by Hessy



Category: Anděl Páně | An Angel of the Lord (Movies)
Genre: M/M, post-anděl páně 1, pre-anděl páně 2, trochu petriáš, výprava do pekla
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessy/pseuds/Hessy
Summary: Konec Anděla páně neznamená konec celému dobrodružství. Petronel musí splnit ještě jeden úkol - přivést z pekla tři duše, které tam poslal neprávem.
Relationships: Petronel/Uriáš (Anděl Páně)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Ještě není všemu konec

Ačkoliv Petronel jen o vlásek unikl peklu, nebylo ještě dobrodružství konec. Uriáš, ten zmetek pekelnej, se zázračně vypařil po zbytek dne, a tak Pán Bůh usoudil, že by Petronela mohl nechat chvíli odpočinout, když byl na nohou víc jak třicet hodin. 

Anděl, znavený ze všeho toho honění se tam na zemi, milerád zapadl do své postele u pece, jen stačil popřát svaté rodině dobrou noc. 

Moc dobře se ale nevyspal. Zdály se mu příšerné sny o tom, že svůj úkol nezvládl splnit a propadl peklu jako padlý anděl. I Pán Bůh prohlásil, že už byl jednou nohou v pekle. Neměl Uriášovi důvěřovat s pekelnou mošnou. Ten pekelník ho málem dostal tam k nim dolů. 

I proto, když se panna Marie sklonila, aby ho probudila, neškemral o pět minut navíc. Nedokázal by znovu usnout. 

„Dobré ráno,“ zamumlal ospale. Vylezl z postele a namířil si to k vaničce s vodou. 

„Jak ses vyspal, Petronelku?“ zeptala se ho panna Marie. Anděl si nejprve umyl obličej, než odpověděl. 

„Špatně,“ odpověděl Petronel. Tak to i nechal. Nechtělo se mu zrovna popisovat, jak polovinu noci nemohl spát. Utřel si tvář do čistého kusu látky. Musel by se pochválit, že dnes na látce nebyl ani krapet špíny, ale nějak na to neměl náladu. 

Pravděpodobně ho čekal celý den nicnedělání, nebo alespoň nabízení pomoci, aby byl odevšad vykázán, protože - jak zcela jistě vědělo celé nebe, vždyť i ten Uriáš to věděl, když se předevčírem poprvé setkali! - byl matla a všechno pokazil. 

Petronelovi to vůbec nepřišlo jako dva dny od chvíle, kdy ho Bůh přidělil jako záskok k nebeské bráně, a dneškem. Tak nějak mu připadalo, že už to jsou celé věky. 

Marie mu nabídla kus pečiva, který si vzal a vydal se na cestu na zkoušku. Petronel věděl, že tam díky svému hudebnímu hluchu nebyl vítán, ale kam jinam měl jít? Práci u nebeské brány mu již jistě nikdy nepřidělí, alespoň dokud bude to fiasko s abatyší v paměti. Navíc neměl nejmenší chuť vidět Uriáše, ne po těch alotriích a po všem pokoušení. Kvůli němu a té jeho zpropadené mošně téměř skončil v pekle!

Petronel ale nedorazil na zkoušku. Koutkem oka zahlédl povědomý plášť jednoho obyvatele pekla. Řekl si, že ho bude ignorovat, a štrádoval si to dál. Jenže když na něj Uriáš zahalekal: „Hej, matlo!“, tak se lhostejnost už nedala jen tak předstírat. Pár andělíčků se zlatými kudrlinkami, jaké měl i sám Petronel, se rozesmálo. 

„Matla, matla,“ začali skandovat andílci, než je jeden přísný pohled od archanděly Gabriely umlčel a oni honem pospíchali zaujmout své místo na lavici. Petronel s Uriášem osaměli. 

Petronel si založil ruce přes prsa. 

„Co chceš, zmetku jeden pekelná?“ zeptal se ho ne zrovna přívětivě. Uriáš se škodolibě uculil a přistoupil blíž. 

„Ale copak, anděli, takhle se v nebi zdraví?“ zeptal se ho a ještě popošel o krok blíž. Petronel jeho invazi do svého osobního prostoru nevydržel a ustoupil o kus zpět. 

Možná nedával pozor, možná se přepočítal, ale jak tak couval, zakopl a převalil se o jednu z mnoha malých zídek, které v nebi měli. Rozvalil se na zem jak široký, tak dlouhý a jenom zamžoural nahoru, protože mu slunce svítilo do očí. 

Ne, počkat. To nebylo slunce, ale Pán Bůh, který stál hned vedle Uriáše, a oba se na něj dolů dívali. 

„Sláva, Bože všemohoucí,“ hekl Petronel a spěchal, aby se znovu postavil na nohy. U toho si rovnou několikrát přišlápl šat, takže to spíš vypadalo, jako kdyby se chystal vyběhnout a do Boha narazit. 

Bůh rozhodil ruce, asi nad tím, jaké je nemehlo, a prohlásil: „Petroneli, mám pro tebe úkol.“

Anděl se zatvářil zmateně, ale mlčel a čekal, až bude pokračovat.

„Jak víš, do pekla jsi neoprávněně poslal tři nevinné duše. Tvým úkolem bude jít za Luciferem a ty duše vyzvednout a přivést sem,“ vysvětlil Bůh. „Samozřejmě se jim i omluvíš.“ Uriáš vedle něj udělal grimasu.

„To de?“ zeptal se udiveně Petronel. Ještě nikdy neslyšel, že by hříšné duše směly vstoupit do nebe. Tedy kromě Očistce, že ano. Petronel si rychle uvědomil, že by si to Bůh mohl špatně domyslet, i když byl všemohoucí a vševědoucí. „Teda ne ta omluva, ta je samozřejmost, ale přivést duše z pekla?“

„Jde to,“ řekl Uriáš. „Ale je to složitý. Už mají přidělenej kotel, vlastní mučící rozvrh a takový. Lucifer nebude nadšenej.“ Při těchto slovech dramaticky omotal svůj plášť kolem sebe.

Bůh natáhl ruku k Petronelovi a po záblesku světla se v ní objevil pergamen.

„Tohle je zpráva pro Lucifera se žádostí o propuštění.“ Varovně zvedl prst druhé ruky. „Neztratit, Petroneli,“ pohrozil a anděl si se suchým polknutím pergamen vzal. Potom ho Uriáš uchopil za paži a než se Petronel mohl vyděšeně zeptat: „To jako vyrážíme hned?“, rozplynuli se oba v kouř.

Vstup do pekla byl to nejtemnější místo, které Petronel kdy viděl (a že už viděl dost špinavých míst, zejména při svém nedobrovolném výletě na zem).

Tomuhle se ale žádná cela s počuranou slámou nevyrovnala. Tohle bylo peklo. 

Petronel si okamžitě vykasal svou čistě bílou košili. Nerad by si ji zašpinil, jenže při svinčíku, který tu panoval, se nedalo očekávat nic jiného. 

Anděl se rozhlédl po temné chodbě. Nikde nic nebylo. Byly tady jenom holé zaprášené zdi jeskyně. 

„To je všechno?“ zeptal se připitoměle Petronel. Uriáš se ušklíbl a položil mu ruku kolem ramen. Petronel ji ihned setřásl. 

„Jistěže ne,“ řekl Uriáš. „Dál můžeš jenom ve společnosti čerta. Máme zavedený důmyslný systém proti úniku našich… návštěvníků.“ 

Petronel se na něj trochu nevěřícně podíval. „Návštěvníků?“ papouškoval jako pitomec. 

Uriáš sebevědomě přikývl. „Tak tak. Návštěvníků.“ Anděl zakroutil hlavou. 

„Nechtěl jsi říct spíš vězňů?“ 

Čert se zašklebil a poplácal ho po rameni. Na sněhobílém šatu zanechal tmavý otisk ruky a Petronel si povzdechl.

„Učíš se rychle. Nechceš se k nám přidat? Já bych z tebe pekelníka přece jenom udělal.“ 

Než mohl Petronel odpovědět, že ne, děkuji pěkně, ale padlým andělem se opravdu nehodlá stát, skála před nimi se rozevřela a k nim se dostal ten nejhorší puch. 

Samozřejmě, lehký sirný zápach obklopoval i Uriáše, ale tohle bylo mnohonásobně horší. Petronel nakrčil nos a snažil se moc nedýchat (co mu to bylo platné). 

A ty zvuky! Petronel už toho ve svém dlouhém životě slyšel dost (včetně svého vlastního falešného zpěvu), ale tohle byly zvuky nekonečného utrpení a jeho napadlo, co to pro Boha živého provedl těm třem nevinným duším. Vždyť tohle si nezasloužili! 

Uriáš ho musel pevně chytit za ruku, aby ho vůbec donutil pokračovat dál do pekla. Petronelovi se tam vůbec nechtělo. Rád by se už vrátil do nebe, kdyby se tedy ovšem nebál toho, co by mu Bůh provedl, kdyby se nevrátil se všemi třemi nebožtíky, které sem neprávem poslal. 

Nakonec přece jen následoval Uriáše do hlubin pekelných. Držel se hned za ním a nervózně pokukoval po zdech síně, kterou procházeli. 

Rudé světlo stále sílilo, až se po dalších dvaceti krocích ocitli v jeskyni, kde byly rozmístěné kotle. Petronelovi přeběhl mráz po zádech. Všichni obyvatelé pekla na sobě měli černo-červené oblečení, Uriáš měl na sobě vlastně variaci tohoto pekelného úboru. Asi by se to dalo považovat za čertí uniformu, stejně jako andělé nosili bělostně čistý šat. Petronel tam s tím svým naprosto nezapadal a jako takový přilákal hodně pozornosti. 

Pokud to nebyla čistota jeho oblečení, pak si všichni přítomní museli všimnout jeho velkých bílých křídel. Petronel na ně býval obzvláště pyšný, ale zjistil, že tenhle druh pozornosti mu vůbec nevyhovuje, a křídla stáhl co nejblíže k tělu. 

„U všech pekel!“ ozvalo se hned za ním a on cítil, jak se něco dotklo jeho ramen. Petronel vyděšeně vyjekl a uskočil o pár centimetrů blíž k Uriášovi. Ten se potutelně pochechtával. Anděl se na něj zamračil. 

„Ty, ty mizero! Ty si moje utrpení ještě užíváš!“ osočil ho Petronel. Čert pokrčil rameny a naklonil se blíž k němu, tak, že jejich nosy byly jen pár milimetrů vzdálené. Petronel cítil Uriášův horký dech na své tváři. 

„Jsem čert, co bys čekal,“ zašeptal Uriáš. 

Mezitím se na Petronela snažili všichni dosáhnout, čerti, protože „jé, opravdickej anděl!“, hříšné duše, jelikož anděl je přece vezme s sebou nahoru do nebe. 

Petronel si nenechal líbit ani jedno a schoval se za Uriáše. Musel u toho spolknout všechnu hrdost, ale ani za Uriášovými zády nebyl v bezpečí. 

Nějaký čert ho popadl za křídla. 

„Au!“ vyjekl Petronel a opět se snažil uskočit, čímž si přivodil pouze větší bolest. Než se mu ovšem něčí paže omotala kolem pasu. Než se mohl vyprostit, Uriáš si ho přitáhl k sobě a odháněl všechny pekelníky, kteří se kolem nich seběhli. 

„Kuš, všichni!“ bafl na ostatní čerty. „Tohle je můj úlovek a jdeme za Luciferem, takže padejte z cesty!“

Petronel si založil ruce na hrudi. 

„Copak jsem nějaká věc?“ postěžoval si, ale v křiku, který po Uriášově prohlášení nastal, veškeré jeho protesty zanikly. 

Petronel si uvědomil, že Uriáš asi musí být vysoce postavený čert, pokud tedy v tomhle chaosu vládla nějaká hierarchie. Většina čertů se stáhla zpátky ke kotlům a jen sem tam po nich pokukovali. 

Uriáš nesundal ruku z Petronelova pasu a napůl táhl anděla dál. Přes velkou místnost dorazili ke dveřím tak černým, že by si je Petronel spletl se zdí. Uriáš uchopil klepadlo a třikrát zaklepal. Ten zvuk se roznášel celou jeskyní a Petronel se přisunul zase o kus blíž ke svému pekelnému společníkovi.

O několik sekund později se dveře bez vnějšího přičinění otevřely. Uriáš vstoupil a Petronel si pospíšil, aby ho následoval dovnitř. Na tomhle místě vůbec nechtěl zůstat samotný. Ani na vteřinu.

Tahle místnost byla dobře osvětlená. Petronel se zvědavě rozhlédl kolem. Všude se válely papíry, někdy až nebezpečně blízko ohňů. Uprostřed místnosti stál velký černý stůl (jak jinak), na kterém se válely další hory papírů. Za stolem seděl čert. Petronel polkl.

Tenhle čert musel být Lucifer. Oblečen byl velmi extravagantně v červeném kabátku s dlouhou černou kápí a ty rohy! Uriáš měl jen krátké rohy, ale vládce pekel je měl delší než kterýkoliv jiný čert! Byly dlouhé a na koncích stočené. Petronel by si z nich klidně mohl udělat věšák, kdyby tedy chtěl zemřít velmi pomalou a bolestnou smrtí.

Lucifer ani nevzhlédl od své práce. „Ale ale, anděl. Co vás sem přivádí?“

Uriáš Petronela popostrčil dopředu. Anděl škobrtl a ocitl se stolu blíž, než původně chtěl.

„Eh…“ začal, pak se odmlčel. „Jmenuju se Petronel a-“

Byl nerudně přerušen. „Nezajímá mě tvoje jméno, řekni, co tu chceš,“ nakázal Lucifer. Očividně se mu nelíbilo, že má v pekle anděla na návštěvě. Petronel zmlkl a vyhrabal pergamen od Boha. 

„Bůh-“ začal zase Petronel, ale tentokrát nebyl jen přerušen, tentokrát ho Lucifer seřval.

„Tohle jméno je tady zakázané! Demoralizuje moje čerty!“ Petronel ustoupil o kousek vzad, až vrazil do Uriáše. Ten vypadal, že se tímhle divadlem náramně baví. Kdyby Petronel nebyl tak hrozně vyděšený, asi by si pomyslel, že Uriáš asi musí být hodně demoralizovaný čert, jak se v nebi pořád pánbíčkuje.

„Náš pán vám posílá zprávu,“ natáhl Petronel ruku s pergamenem. Lucifer luskl prsty a Uriáš na pokyn Petronelovi zprávu vzal a podal ji vládci pekel. Lucifer přelomil pečeť a na chvilku se začetl.

„COŽE!“ zazněl peklem jeho křik, když zprávu dočetl. „Ten pomatený idiot chce vrátit duše?! To snad není pravda!“ Poprvé vzhlédl na Petronela a v rudých očích se mu temně zalesklo.

„Víš vůbec, o co tady žádáš, anděli? Ty duše už propadly peklu!“

Uriáš prošel kolem Petronela a naklonil se k Luciferovi.

„Šéfe, na zemi jsem potkal tři hříšníky. Jistě by je šlo vyměnit za tyto duše,“ řekl potichu. Pak odstoupil vedle Petronela.

„Co to děláš? Hříšníky máme přece jenom dva, Maxmilián se už polepšil,“ sykl Petronel. Uriáš se na něj děsivě zazubil.

„Neboj, mám to pod kontrolou,“ zašeptal zpátky. Lucifer mezitím odložil pergamen, odložil ho ke své ostatní práci a pokýval hlavou.

„Nu dobrá, to by šlo,“ řekl a obrátil hlavu ke dveřím. Hlasitě zavolal na nějakého čerta jménem Lucius. Ten se o pár chvilek později objevil ve dveřích. Byl to obtloustlý čert, který by notně potřeboval menší výlet na zemi. Uklonil se.

„Ráčíte si přát?“ zeptal se.

„Přiveď mi Terezii Vomáčkovou, drába Lorence a abatyši Magdalenu,“ nařídil Lucifer. Čert s mírnou úklonou odběhl a místnost se ponořila do trapného, nepříjemného ticha. Lucifer se vrátil k práci, Uriáš se opřel o stěnu a prohlížel si vlastní nehty a Petronel mezi prsty žmoulal svůj šat (který už vůbec nebyl čistě bílý). 

Konečně bylo po všem. Dveře se opět otevřely a dovnitř vstoupil Lucius se všemi třemi nebožtíky. Vypadali dost zuboženě a hlavně vyděšeně, že je někdo vede k vládci pekel. Jejich výraz, když uviděli Petronela, byl k nezaplacení. Všichni tři se jako jeden muž o kousek odtáhli. Nutno dodat, že Petronela bodlo u srdce, když viděl, že se ho bojí.

„Tady anděl vás odvede do nebe,“ řekl jim Lucifer trochu naštvaným tónem. Dráb Lorenc se zamračil.

„Není to ten anděl, co nás sem poslal?“ zeptal se nedůvěřivě. Vomáčková i abatyše souhlasně přikyvovaly. Petronel rozhodil rukama.

„Se omlouvám, už jsem se poučil. Poslal jsem vás sem neprávem a jsem tady, abych to napravil,“ řekl a tři duše se trochu uvolnily. Ze tří stran se ozvalo tiché pochechtávání. Tři čerti jen těžko skrývali svoje pobavení. Petronel se uraženě podíval na Uriáše. Lucifer se pleskl do stehen.

„Ten by se nám hodil! Můžu tě zaměstnat, anděli,“ navrhl. Když všichni stáli a civěli na něj jako sovy, přimhouřil oči.

„A teď padejte! Jste volní! Tak běžte, ať už vás tu nevidím!“

Rázem všichni zapomněli na všechno, obrátili se na patě a upalovali přes jeskyni k bráně, kde se přitiskli na studenou zeď jeskyně. Museli počkat na Uriáše nebo jiného čerta, který by je vyvedl ven. Uriáš samozřejmě přišel volným krokem, bavil se s Luciem a oba se smáli jejich zběsilému úprku.

Vyvedl je ven z pekla a v předsíni, pokud se tomu dalo tak říkat, a po jednom lusknutí prsty se ocitli v nebi. Tři duše se okamžitě rozutekly do všech stran, aby byly pryč od Petronela (i když se omluvil, některé věci jde odpouštět jen velmi těžko, pokud vůbec).

„Vidíš, nebylo to tak těžký,“ opřel se Uriáš o nebohého anděla, ještě rozklepaného ze zážitku. Petronel se na něj obrátil s očima stále vytřeštěnýma hrůzou.

„To říkáš ty!“ opáčil, ale ve skutečnosti byl rád, že to všichni přežili ve zdraví. A i pán Bůh musel být s výsledkem spokojen, jelikož příštího dne Petronelovi přidělil novou práci a od té doby vodil Petronel duše z Očistce.


End file.
